Change Sucks
by Amethyst2417
Summary: My take on what happens to Buffer, Spider and Nav, after they are written out, because we never figure out what happens to them! Couples: B/S, um...not sure after that!
1. Chapter 1

Change sucks

This is inspired by the way the writers completly DROPPED the storylines of Spider, Buffer and Nav after season three. For all three of them, they didnt get a proper ending, like everyone else (end of the final episode, they said where everyone went)

So, i decided to write my own conclusions. I will do one for Nav and Buffer too, and maybe will even continue their storylines off the Hammersley!

Reviews are all very apperciated! this was written on a whim, so i dont know how good it will be! Thank you!

I dont own anything! All charcters belong to their rightful owners, etc.

* * *

**Spider**

Spider would never admit his biggest fear. People like him, Navy, with responsibilities and obligations, had bigger things to worry about then his phobia; you know, guns, bombs, smugglers, the fact that someone is trying to kill 24/7. So if anyone ever asked what he was afraid of most in the world, he answered the generic answer about the everyday Navy concerns, or getting a concussion, which was now an inside joke, (after his 30th time of getting knocked out, in 4 months, Swain was beginning to worry about brain damage) but he had a thick skull, according to Bomber, who was blame for about half of those times.

But Spider's real fear wasn't anything he could easily ignore, or prevent. It was there everyday, all the time.

Spider was afraid of change. Ever since high school he had been.

If he told anyone, they would all think his concussions had caught up to him, and Swain would probably drag him to get a CT scan of his head, like last time whenever he started talking to the shadows behind the doors.

The was different though. Spider had always been afraid of change, and the fact that he had no control over what happened, destiny and fate, stuff like that. Someone up there in the universe either had a problem with him, or needed some comic relief, which ultimately lead to change.

Change meant that routines, people, social settings, everything, well, changed. It meant getting used to things all over again, for someone like Spider, who didn't adjust easily, this was particularly hard. Since high school, when his parents separated, he couldn't handle change.

Frankly, change sucked.

The day whenever Spider received transfer papers, from cozy Hammersley, where they were like family, with people he knew and a job he loved,to a nuclear powered submarine (someone in the universe was obviously in stitches up there) Spider knew that it was fate, uncontrollable destiny. The three things Spider hated most in the world were change, nuclear energy (which was just friggin scary) and small spaces, filled with people-new people. This new submarine posting included all of them. Not a good omen.

* * *

Spider looked around then small cabin he used to share with another seaman, Seth 'Braveheart' Finnigan. His bunk was neatly made, his bags packed, all his pictures of the good times carefully placed in a photo album given to him by the crew when they figured out he was leaving. Soon they were getting dismissed, their third patrol, and Spider's last, almost officially finished.

Spider sat at the desk, staring at the wall. Soon he was leaving his friends. Everyone hated to see him go. Earlier at the barbeque they had on deck for Nav (who was going on 6 month medical leave) Buffer ( posted on a frigate headed for Iraq) and him, they gave each of them a carved angel holding up an anchor and a picture of the crew. On the back of the photo, everyone had signed messages of good luck, ranging from small novels in impeccable handwriting (Nav and X) to RO's antisocial 'best wishes.' For him, Bomber had simply drawn a small illustration- no doubt him, covered in egg "I'll get you next time," she promised.

"Hey Spider! You okay?" 2dads looked concerned, poking his head into the room "we're supposed to be on the deck in 5 minutes."

"Just thinking," Spider looked up. 2dads chuckled.

"Want me to get Swain? Your head might need to be examined again!" He waited for spider's response, which never came.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally, sitting on bottom bunk. Spider shrugged.

"I just...don't like change," he tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"Mate, who likes change? The thing is, its inevitable. Like me losing in poker,"he waited for Spider to grin, which didn't happen. He continued.

"Don't cry because its over. Smile 'cos it happened," he quoted.

"Since when do you quote Dr. Seuss?" Spider demanded. 2dads shrugged.

"Spider, don't fear the future! Its not like were going to forget you or anything!"2dads grinned and put on a sing song voice "we'll write to you every day if it makes you feel better!"

"That's okay mum, twice a week is good enough," Spider shoved past him "C'mon, Commander Marshall and the CO will murder us if we're late." They hurried up to the deck.

* * *

After the ceremony, Bomber turned to Spider and shrugged.

"This is it then," the small chef said, the tears in her eyes glistening in the setting sun. Spider nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Remember when I almost threw you overboard?" She laughed, sounding choked. Spider joined in.

"Or whenever we fell overboard together?" She nodded, moping her eyes.

"There's about a million 'remember when's isn't there?" Bomber stared into Spiders eyes.

"Yeah. Too many to count." Spider nodded and opened his arms. As they hugged Bomber laughed slightly.

"I never thought I'd say this, Billy Webb, but I'm going to miss you,"

"Me too," Spider looked at her as they broke apart "Ah, what the hell," and he kissed her, full on the lips.

Laughter and hooting immediately began from amused crew members who were watching. Some clapped, others exclaimed "finally!" in exasperated tones, and RO muttered something that sounded along the lines of "its flu season,"

The two finished their kiss, and grinned at each other. Tears streaked down Bombers face.

"Goodbye Bomber," Spider looked at her, trying his best not to cry.

"Goodbye Spider," she responded "We're going to miss you." He nodded, and waved as she walked away. She turned and waved back, then disappeared, leaving Spider alone, trying to embrace his new change, but failing.

He still wanted to be on Hammersely.

**so what does everyone think? Please review, rate, comment...whatever! thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffer's story**

**Note:****I have exams coming up so all of my stories are on hold until early February! Thank you for reading...please review!**

**For everyone who reviewed last time, you guys are awesome! Thank you!**

**This chapter is super short, but I don't have much time and I wanted to get something out. **

**I don't own anyone**

"So this is the end," Buffer stood on the deck, holding a drink in his hand. The crew assembled for the farewell barbeque as they steamed back to port, and listened to Buffer's speech intently. Close by Bomber grilled the hamburgers, while X held a bag in her hand.

"Buffer you suck at speeches!" exclaimed Spider, causing the whole crew to burst out laughing.

"As I was saying, able seaman Webb," Buffer rolled his eyes, as Spider grinned like an idiot at the mention of his promotion

"I'm sure the three of us," he gestured at Nav, who sat in the corner, nursing a thermos (they weren't exactly sure full of what) and Spider, who was still beaming.

"We're going to miss you all. We've been through some amazing times together, and we've done some pretty cool stuff."

"Here here!" shouted Spider.

"_Shut up_," Buffer growled, sending a death glare towards the new able seaman, who didn't get it, and went on to bug Bomber. She swatted him with her spatula, as Buffer attempted to continue.

"But we've been through some rough times too. ET, our loyal friend and crewmate was killed early on this patrol."

They paused in silence for a minute.

"Thankfully we were lucky, and not too many injuries were sustained. Okay, falling into a radioactive crater...I'll give that one. A sprained ankles, maybe, almost getting hit by a truck, a couple of other little things, but in general we were lucky. Unless you count that idiot," he pointed to Spider.

"I believe X would like to say something?" he pointed at the blond. X made a small choking sound, and nodded.

"Getting a cold," she muttered, rubbing her red eyes. They nodded, laughing, although they all seemed pretty emotional.

"These are for you three," she pulled three ceramic angels holding anchors from the bag with a photo. She handed them to Spider and Buffer and gently shook Nav awake. She bolted up.

"What's wrong?" she shouted, looking around. X scrunched her nose.

"Nav what's in there?" she demanded, snatching the thermos "Rye?"

"Straight rye?" 2dads looked appalled.

"And ice cubes," Nav grabbed the thermos back, glaring.

Buffer rolled his eyes, and looked at Spider. The young man was focused on one inscription. Buffer read it over his shoulder and saw the small drawing.

"Mate, you better kiss her," buffer whispered in a low voice. Spider turned bright pink.

* * *

Spider did kiss Bomber, and Buffer was one of the ones clapping. He knew they had something. In a way he felt bad too.

A lot of things had changed. And more change was coming.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Okay, I lied. There becomes a certain point where if I don`t stop reciting formulas (y=mx+b) , I will lose it entirely. **

**This chapter isn't very good, I apologize, it was written very quickly between French passé composé and math. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed! You guys are fantastic! (And everyone who rated/favourite etc, same goes to you guys!) **

**Again I don't own Sea Patrol, it's characters etc. I also don't own any of the songs/bands I mention. However they are awesome!**

**Here's Nav's story :**

* * *

The whole crew knew Nav's mood by one indication-her music.

Something fresh and new, pop, jumpy and upbeat, by a young artist, it was safe to go and ask her for a favor.

Any Aussie bands, she was feeling patriotic and ready to go and save Australia.

Depressed and slow love songs was getting borderline.

Passenger was usually their warning to not cross her under any condition.

And once she reached "Home for a Rest" by Spirit of The West, they knew that there were only two reasons to disrupt her- either the ship started sinking or the apocalypse began. Other than that, klevar was needed.

So whenever the medical leave transfer papers came from NAVCOM, all the crew winced and headed to the gully for straws. Of course it was X who drew the shortest. X, who had for months tried in vain to help her friend, dragging her to yoga and mediation classes, which Nav had no use for. However X began to attend faithfully, probably because with the arrival of 2dads, she seemed closer to having a mental breakdown with everyday.

* * *

Nav sat in the corner, sipping her thermos, her ear buds in. Although her music was loud enough to be considered harmful, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was drown out every sound from her former crew who probably thought she was a head case now. After all only crazy sailors went to Riverview Military Care center. According to them, she had PTSD. She didn't. She just missed Josh. She didn't want change. She didn't want to leave, to recover. It sounded absurd, but hurting for him was better then moving on and forgetting him. Currently she was driving through life in a haze, almost sleepwalking. In her dreamlike state, he was still there, and with every sip of rye, it seemed more real.

* * *

Minutes dragged by like hours. Finally every stupid ceremony was finished and she could leave. As she stalked off the ship with her bags, she heard clapping behind her and saw Spider and Bomber kissing. A sob welled up in her throat, and before long tears were streaming down her face. She didn't see where she was going and smacked straight into someone.

It was 2dads. He caught her before she stumbled over. As she stood straight, she swayed. Nav hadn't realized how much she had had to drink.

"You know, rye is better with ginger ale," he said cheerfully.

"I don't care," she tried to walk away and stumbled again. 2dads's grin disappeared.

"Nav, can I do something?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever the hell you want," she replied, taking a long sip. Suddenly, he ripped the thermos from her hands and poured it out.

"Hey!" She protested "2dads give that back!"

"No," he said simply "my mom was an alcoholic. In a few years, you'll regret this."

"Since when have you been my conscience?" She demanded, waving down a taxi.

"Just a friend," he replied "it will get better...maybe its time to let go. He glanced at the fish bowl in her hands.

Nav opened the door of the taxi without comment, and left Hammersley.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she went to the ocean. Something drew her there though. Along the beach, it was hazy and hot. Families and young kids splashed in the waves, while a lone fiddler played a slow, mournful tune. She carried her fish, and at once, knew what she was going to do.

"Goodbye," she whispered, slowly pouring the water out. She watched the sky "I miss you," Nav stood up and left, the empty container in the sand.

Change. Inevitable. And now nav left for Riverview, her hands washed of the Hammersley, ready to say goodbye to him for good.

Almost.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think...this will be my last update until late January! Thanks you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, about Spider!**

**Thank you everyone! All of you guys are awesome!**

**Please review-its really means a lot if you just tell me if you liked it or not! Thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

Spider knew that generally, there were only two reasons why the floor would be coming closer to his nose. Either the floor was getting taller, or he was falling-again.

The now throbbing from the side of his head told him the answer.

"Did you fall again?" demanded a voice behind him in a mocking tone as others sniggered "Klutz, that's the third time today!"

"Who's counting?" Spider opened his eyes, flinching to the bright light. The submarine always seemed to be rolling-worse than the Hammersley. That explained the colourful array of bruises that plastered everywhere from his knees to his face.

"You're useless loser, you know that?" Leading Seaman Tony Gibson said roughly, as his cronies guffawed behind him. Spider didn't see how it was possible that gangs could be formed on a sub of 40 people. He was wrong.

There were three groups on this small death wish. First of all, there were the officers who ignored all the junior sailors. Then there was Tony's group. At first Spider thought that Tony's nickname, 'Python' was just that-as nickname.

He was wrong again.

Python and his gang had been out for Spider the first day he arrived. He knew that half his bruises were due to them, shoving him down in the hallways and frankly, making his life miserable.

The other group was a bit more confusing. They weren't friends, but they stood as a force against Python. It reminded Spider of middle school recess dynamics.

Of course, there were the few odd ones not in a group. Their radio officer, Gemma Van Amer, was miserable and seemed to hate everyone. She spent her days in the control room, glaring at anyone who passed by. Spider was considering trying to introduce her RO. They would probably get on pretty well.

Spider hated the sub. He had nothing to do. Nothing ever happened.

Ever.

About two months in, Spider had fallen about 400 times, which as an impressive number, despite the fact that he was now sore every morning, and had become accustomed to taking two Tylenols before bed.

He was also referred to as Klutz. Not Spider. Klutz.

* * *

Python and his gang walked away and Spider slowly got up and made it to his cabin.

"How you doing Webb?" his roomie, Able Seaman Peter Walker at least treated Spider respectfully. Distantly and professionally, but respectfully.

"Sore," Spider muttered, sitting on his bunk. Peter looked thoughtful.

"Does it seem-kind of stuffy almost?" he asked, looking at Spider from his Facebook page "I'm having a bit of a hard time breathing."

Spider looked at Peter, realising that he was having the same problem.

Suddenly, a voice crackled over the intercom.

"Code Green!" it shouted "Code green!"

"Code green?" asked Spider in bewilderment. Peter was already halfway out the door.

"Oxygen problem-something must be wrong with the engines or something. Come on!"

Spider followed Peter to where everyone else was gathered.

"There's a warship in the vicinity," said the CO "Everyone stay calm. Prepare evacuation, stage 3,"

If Hammersley's weak spot was fire drills, the sub's was evacuations. There were some similarities though.

Like Spider always seemed to end up at the bottom.

After a near stampede, Peter and 2end medic, Charlotte Baker, looked down at him worriedly.

"He might have a concussion," Charlotte said, looking upset "Are you okay Webb?"

Charlotte and Peter were the only ones who called him by his real name.

"Yeah. Nothing I'm not used to." Spider tried to get up as everything spun "Whoa," he sat back down.

"There's medical faculties on the warship," Charlotte said "Webb? Billy…?"

Everything faded to black.

* * *

"Hey Swain!" Bombers was doubled over, laughing so hard she was nearly crying "look whose back!"

Swain hurried over and began to laugh as soon as he saw Spider, unconscious of course. Charlotte looked appalled.

"Is this funny?" she demanded angrily.

"Yes," both Bomber and Swain responded in union, still hooting with laughter.

"Still unconscious," Swain grinned "Spider, you haven't changed a bit!"

"The only way he comes to visit is by getting knocked out," added Bomber.

Spider blinked, unbelievably confused.

"Where am I-wait? Swain? _Bomber_?"

"Back on the Hammersley mate," Swain said, still chuckling.

"I can't believe it!" he said, trying to sit up "Seriously?"

"Spider honestly, you must recognize the wardrooms ceiling by now," Bomber rolled her eyes, while wiping away tears of laughter. Charlotte left, muttering darkly under her breath.

"I can't believe I'm back," Spider looked around the all too familiar wardroom and at Swain and Bomber's joyful faces.

"I'm back!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading-please review!**


End file.
